Devices can have first-party (or native) device software (e.g., an operating system for the device and applications developed by or at the direction of the same entity that developed the operating system) and third-party software that includes applications developed separately from the first-party (or native) device software. Third-party applications are sometimes loaded on a device to provide additional functionality to the device. Native software and third-party applications can include media applications.
There is an ever expanding number of different types of networked devices running native and third-party applications that seek to access information from other applications or devices. Providing information from an application on a device to different custom and/or application-specific user interfaces of different applications and devices can be cumbersome and inefficient.